horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Monkey
"Dance Monkey" is a song by Australian singer-songwriter Tones and I. It was released on May 10, 2019, as the second single for her debut EP The Kids Are Coming. It is currently her biggest hit single. Lyrics: They say, "Oh my God, I see the way you shine Take your hands, my dear, and place them both in mine" You know you stopped me dead while I was passing by And now I beg to see you dance just one more time Ooh, I see you, see you, see you every time And oh my, I, I like your style You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry And now I beg to see you dance just one more time So they say Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh-oh-oh I've never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me, move for me, move for me, ayy-ayy-ayy And when you’re done, I'll make you do it all again I said, "Oh my God, I see you walking by Take my hands, my dear, and look me in my eyes" Just like a monkey, I've been dancin’ my whole life But you just beg to see me dance just one more time Ooh, I see you, see you, see you every time And oh my, I, I like your style You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry And now I beg to see you dance just one more time So they say Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh-oh-oh I've never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me, move for me, move for me, ayy-ayy-ayy And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again They say Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh I've never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me, move for me, move for me, ayy-ayy-ayy And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Do it all again, do it all again, do it all again) Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh (Do it all again, do it all again, do it all again) Ooh, ah-ah, ah-ah They say Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh-oh-oh I've never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me, move for me, move for me, ayy-ayy-ayy And when you’re done, I’ll make you do it all again They say Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh I've never seen anybody do the things you do before They say Move for me, move for me, move for me, ayy-ayy-ayy And when you’re done, I'll make you do it all again All again Why It Sucks: # The song is very overplayed and can be a little bit repetitive at times. # Her vocals are very annoying and grating, especially when she holds out any note. # The instrumental is bland and boring. # The song has a user score of 20/100 on Album of the Year. Redeeming Qualities # The live performance on the Jimmy Fallon Show was actually very good. # The lyrical message about being controlled by either the public or managers from a pop stars point of view is well written Music Video: Category:Overplayed Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Electropop Songs Category:Tones and I Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:2010s